


Good Morning Beautiful

by whitetrashgaydoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetrashgaydoll/pseuds/whitetrashgaydoll
Summary: Early Morning Gabe and Sam, with Gabe being a bit of size queen
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Good Morning Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting here lately! Been super busy with life, but here is something that I've been sitting on for a while! It was also only meant to be porn, but somehow plot snuck in and went bam. I did mess with the time line a bit, but that's to make this not fourteen pages long, as we all know this could be. Enjoy!
> 
> *Also, I own no characters or rights to the show or anything!*

Gabe woke up at 9 am on a Saturday to sunlight streaming in from the window. He groaned a bit and snuggled into Sam, who Gabe had laid on top of. Yes, their mattress was large (Same was 6’2, it had to be huge) but Gabe had always liked to snuggle and typically ended up either under or on top of Sam. Gabe snuggled deeper into Sam’s warmth and remembered their awesome date last night. Sam and Gabe had been together for 3 years, after meeting through a mutual event at a museum that Sam had been at due to the law firm that he interned for was hosting the event. Gabe had been a pastry chef, called by his brother Castiel at the last minute…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabe had been lounging on his couch, having just gotten home from the bakery. Gabe had graduated from the Culinary Institute of America a few months before with a degree in pastry and baking and had an amazing job at a local bakery. He had loved cooking and baking at a young age and had followed it by going into it as an adult. This was his second week at the bakery, and he was exhausted but happy. He’d always wanted to work in something that he felt passionate about and if the consequence was being exhausted well, he’d take it every day. He had just made popcorn, had a mixed drink next to it, and set in for The Mask when his phone went off. Now there was only a few people who would call him this late at night.   
One was Michael. His older brother was the head of the family company and had reached out to Gabriel a few months ago to meet for coffee. Turns out that Michael was not a complete douche and he had Gabe had become fast friends. He disagreed with their parents and thought Gabe had made the right decision for his happiness, including being out of the closet.   
Another was Castiel, Gabe’s baby brother. Castiel had also taken after Gabe and stuck out on his own after coming out. Cas was not going to be going into finance like their mother and father wanted and work at the company with Michael. Cas had went to UC Riverside and studied entomology and minoring in anthropology, eventually gaining a position as a melittologist, studying bees. He worked at the Exploratorium in San Francisco, working alongside fellow scientists and educators to create exhibits and lessons that taught children and adults about the importance of bees and other insects.   
Gabe saw that it was Cas and answered quickly. “Yo, baby bro, how’s the party?”  
“Gabe I need your help NOW,” Cas said over the phone, sounding stressed.   
Gabe shot straight up and began to put on real pants, a shirt that didn’t look like hell, and grab his shoes. “I’ll be there in 10 Cas.”

Cas met Gabe outside the museum, wringing his hands as Gabe walked up. “What’s wrong Cas? Who is it? I swear if anyone-“  
“Gabe, it’s not that. The caterer had to cancel at the last minute. I’ve been scrambling all day to find a replacement and I was able to get a few local restaurants to cater, but I cannot get anyone to make dessert. This is huge for the museum and I really need a favor and I know it’s your day off, but-“, Cas began to ramble.   
Gabe chuckled and began to make his way inside, already having a plan or two form in his mind. “Cas, I don’t mind. I like that you thought of me. This is going to be awesome.”  
It took a few hours, but Gabe had cranked out apple and honey flavored macaroons alongside churros with champagne cream cheese drizzle. He was happy about his little creations and was loving hearing the reactions. He had tried all the other food as well and was in love with the fish tacos (He was going to totally ask the chef where he got this breading recipe). He had just put out a fresh batch of the macaroons when he bumped into someone. He managed to balance the tray and set it down on the table and turned around to give the person a piece of his mind (just because he’s maybe 5’6’’ on a good day doesn’t mean he’s a pushover) when his eyes connected with a set of hazel green eyes. The guy also had a strong jawline and was well over 6 feet tall. Gabe licked his lips subconsciously. The guy reached out to try and help Gabe and settled for just grabbing his shoulder. “I am so sorry! I got a little dizzy and was looking for a place to sit down.”  
Gabe felt a little bad, so he smiled. “Well handsome, I know the way to a secluded place to sit,” and Gabe grabbed the giants hand and led him away. Gabe found a spot for the man to sit and sat across from him. “Don’t worry about it, by the way. I work in a kitchen, so my balance is perfect. I’m Gabe by the way,” and extended his hand.   
The mans shook his hand “Sam. I’m an intern with the firm.”  
“Oh! That’s awesome!”  
“Yeah it’s not bad. Just got a little overwhelmed by the amount of people and such. I hate events like these, but I got to go anyway,” Sam said with a smile.  
From there the two men never stopped talking until a pretty blond woman finally found Sam. “Sam! Jack’s been looking for you. We need to go over the new contract before the meeting on Monday,” and she turned right back around and walked away.   
Sam cringed and made to walk away, but turned around and fished in his pocket. He produced a business card and handed it to Gabe. “Here! Call me sometime; I’d love to get a drink and get to know each other better,” Sam said with a wink.  
Gabe blushed and took the card, waving at Sam as he went back to the party.   
It took Gabe a few days to call Sam, but the bakery had been slammed. Gabe had worked from sunup to sundown making cakes, chocolates, meeting with clients, and other duties. By the end of the day, he’d make it home and have enough energy to eat something and sleep until the next day. He woke up after four day of non-stop work and called Sam, hoping he’d understand and want to meet for lunch. Sam answered the phone and was glad Gabe had called. He’d also been busy at the office. His internship was almost at its end and it looked like he’d be hired by the firm, but it was not the time for him to coast into the position. He’d been excited when Gabe called him and they were able to make plans for lunch. He was intrigued by Gabe and wanted to know more. He was also attracted to men who could cook and were shorter than him (it was a weakness).  
They met for lunch at a little bistro a few blocks down from Sam’s job and they hit it off from there. Before Gabe knew it, he’d agreed to a date later that week. 

The rest they say is history…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabe rested his head on Sam’s chest as he remembered the dates, the day they’d moved in together, and their anniversary date last night. They’d went to a fancy restaurant and Sam had proposed. Gabe was so happy and when they got home, Gabe reviled the present he got Sam: Gabe in a pair of sinfully tight blue booty shorts. He’d wiggled his ass at Sam and the rest of the night passed in a blur of groans, moans, and lube. Now the sun had passed Gabe’s face, so he knew it was probably 10 in the morning.   
Gabe moved a bit and felt Sam’s hands tighten where they hold his ass, one hand for each cheek. He squeezed and then relaxed. Gabe moved a bit more and Sam groaned a bit, and when Gabe felt a pressure in his ass, he knew why. He moaned loudly as he looked over his shoulder and realized that Sam was half-hard and still in his ass. He brought a finger down and felt the rim of his hole and whimpered. He needed Sam to fuck him, but the asshole was still asleep! So Gabe sat up (with some difficulty) and sat fully on Sam’s cock. The organ pulsed with blood and was fully hard, all 8 delicious inches of it buried in Gabe. Gabe moaned and began to bounce, not noticing Sam’s eyes shooting open. He did however squeal when Sam’s hands squeezed and groped, eventually coming down to smack both of Gabe’s cheeks. Gabe gasped and looked down. “Gabe, you sneaky fucker,” said Sam through clenched teeth as he began to thrust up into Gabe.   
Sam began to talk more as Gabe rocked on Sam’s cock. “Yeah, baby, felt so good to fall asleep inside you. Such a good boy to keep my cock warm all night in your tight little hole. Gonna wreck this little hole till it fits my cock just right,” causing Gabe’s eyes to roll a little from how turned on he got. He was getting closer and grabbed Sam’s pecs as he bounced a little more excitedly. Sam could tell that Gabe was close and reached up to grab his head with a growl, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Gabe screamed as his orgasm rocked through him, cum staining Sam’s stomach and chest. Gabe’s ass tightened around Sam and Sam roared as he came inside Gabe, Gabe moaning as he felt heat and wet inside him. This was the first time Sam had bred him and Gabe was addicted as he felt a little bit of cum leak out around Sam’s cock.   
Gabe laid back down on Sam’s chest, all content to rest. Sam chuckeld, “aww, you tired baby?”  
Gabe didn’t even respond; just snuggled deeper into Sam’s warmth as he fell back asleep, as Sam’s cock stayed inside and plugged him up. Sam trailed his hand down Gabe’s back and fell back asleep himself, this time with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I always appreciate all comments and kudos. I will try to post more as I can! As always, be kind!


End file.
